Lie To Me If It's True
by HB always
Summary: Oneshot HB Easter, botan lets it slip she loves him and he turns her down, but whats this he can't stop thinking about her...enjoy love is all around us!


Lie to me if it's true

Rain sprinkled outside in a beautiful April shower. Tree's blooming as well as love. Sky was scattered with stars as well as were Botan's. The sun had just set and Easter had just pasted and the candy stock was high.

At this very moment Botan was walking through the park on her way to see Koenma who was with Yusuke. She found out last year that it was mandatory to give him a present on every holiday.

Instead, though, Hiei came across her path. Either way she had a present for them. Although, there were a couple problems at this moment. One, Hiei kept walking, totally ignoring Botan. Two, whenever she saw him her heart skipped a beat and that dizzy and nervous feeling flutters in her stomach. Of course she realized the second problem; the problem of loving Hiei, Botan freely admitted it.

"Hey Hiei!" Botan turned around to face his retreating back. His figure stopping, but would not turn to face her. In that case Botan ran around him so the two were face to face. Problem one solved, but he looked down right annoyed.

"What do you want woman?" Hiei growled at her, narrowing his ruby red eyes. His right hand was gripping the hilt of his sword at his waist. That made Botan even more nervous then she already was.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" Botan asked nervously. "Cause I can comeback in a little bit if you prefer."

"I prefer you tell me now so that I may leave," Hiei's knuckles turned white by the fierce grip.

"As you know," Botan took a deep breath and then continued, "Easter was Sunday." She smiled widely at the memory she had of the holiday she spent with her girlfriends.

"What the hell is Easter?" Hiei blinked in confusion, his eyebrows were raised and thankfully his grip had loosed on his sword. "Answer me woman!"

"It's a holiday!" Botan spit out quickly. "To celebrate the rising of Christ. Very good holiday."

"I don't understand," Hiei told her, cocking his head to the side and reminding her of a lost puppy.

"You are a demon so you probably don't follow human religion. Nonetheless, I got you a present!" Botan reached into her bag and pulled out a carton of 'Cookies N' Cream' ice cream. Surprisingly it was still very cold. Hiei's eyes bulged and he grabbed it from her. "Whoa! Down Hiei."

"This interruption was worthy of my time," Hiei smirked at the carton which made Botan's left eye twitch dramatically.

"Worthy of your time!" Botan screamed her hear off and birds in nearby trees took flight. "I'm sorry if I got a girt for ALL my loved ones then…oops…"

"Explain your self woman," Hiei had his expressionless mask on again and it scared Botan completely. "If you don't you might be headless."

"You haven't noticed?" it was less then a whisper as Botan dropped her hands to her side. "Not once?"

"Notice what exactly?" Hiei asked. "That you are a waste of perfectly good space? It's not too hard to notice that…What are you hinting at lady? Spit it our already!"

"I love you," Botan whispered even quieter, her voice thick with uncertainty. "I have for some time now; I just didn't think you'd want to hear it."

"You though right," Hiei glared. "How could you feel that way, when all I do is insult you?"

The wind picked up and blew Botan's hair, which wasn't in a high pony tail for once. She looked like an angel, if not a soaked one. Rain was still drizzling down from the heavens which darkened the mood.

"I don't know how to explain it," Botan bit her lip. " It just sort of happened…"

"Than find a way to prevent it," Hiei told her. "Because as a matter of fact, I hate you more then Kuwabara and you know how I loath him."

"Don't say that," Botan shook her head violently and Hiei couldn't decipher if it was rain particles or tears that flung off her face. "Just…lie to me if it's true…Lie to me if you hate me! I can't bare the thought."

"You're going to have to lady," Hiei ordered. "That's the way it is."

"At least don't tell me how much you hate me," Botan said, her pink eyes brimming with tears. "And let me keep my feelings." She rushed on before Hiei could comment. "I won't bother you about them ever again. I swear! I won't even talk to you unless Koenma forces me."

"Fine," Hiei then disappeared from sight and Botan collapsed to her knees and wept. Wept for Hiei's lack of emotion. Wept for her un-destined ones. And most of all, wept for the pain in her soul.

Days went by that all Hiei could thing about was Botan after the evening in the park. She loved him, this he didn't doubt now. He'd seen her every now and then walking through the park. They didn't speak like she promised, but he knew how she felt. He felt it just by looking at her. Which he seemed to want to do a lot lately.

Her eyes were always sad and her face usually bright and happy was terribly depressed. Botan wasn't grinning as much as she used to. Hiei could tell the group was worried about her but they didn't know what to do about it.

Every night Hiei'd find himself outside her window where he'd watch her cry her self to sleep and then he'd watch her doze. It was odd how it worked but sometimes he longed to be with her. Before the incident that happened over a week ago, Hiei wouldn't be caught dead with her, but now… that's all he wanted to do. She was all he ever thought about and it was driving him crazy.

One evening Hiei was sitting under a tree and suddenly there in the distance he heard a twig snap. Bolting to his feet, Hiei took off toward the noise. There he saw Botan who had fallen and was now standing up. For some weird reason he just stood there watching her and then he knew it was true.

Hiei was more in love with Botan than anyone could have thought. Realizing the extent of his love he stepped out of the bushes which made Botan gasp but she ignored him the best she could. It was hard though, when the guy kept blocking her path. In frustration she made a noise that sounded like steam from a power boat. That made his lips twitch upward. Although she still would not talked even if it was breaking her inside.

"Lady, what is wrong with you?" Hiei asked her and it took her a moment of blinking to comprehend what he'd said.

"Excuse me?" was all she could make out.

"If you love someone so much you should fight for them," Hiei told her which made her confused and upset.

"I am not supposed to talk to you, so if you'll excuse me," Botan told him but he raised an eyebrow. "I would like to be on my way."

"Botan, listen," Hiei sighed and her mouth slacked open. Hiei smiled as he put his finger under her chin and closed it for her, while taking a step closer. "I know that was the first time I've ever said your name out loud. Surprised I knew it?"

"Out loud?" Botan asked in total confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I've practiced this speech many times before," Hiei smiled one of those true happy grins. "I respect you so much for keeping your promise no matter how much it was tearing you apart. Also ever since that say you told me you loved me…"

"I'm sorry it should have happened," Botan said quickly but he silenced her by putting a finger to her lips.

"Shh, let me finish," Hiei said. "Ever since that day I have not stopped thinking about you. How beautiful you are, how sweet you can be, your intelligence, the way you can be so determined to do something. Everything about you seems to amaze me.

"And it is not me wanting to see the good in you or me wanting to be loved or in love. If anything I would enjoy staying as far away from it as I possibly could. Although now I would only enjoy spending eternity with you Botan… I love you more then…." Before he could finish Botan had leaped into his arms and was kissing him senseless.

"I love you too Hiei, with all my heart!" Botan smiled and kissed his cheek. "And never lie to me again, even if it is true…"


End file.
